csofandomcom-20200223-history
Machine gun
Machine guns are categorized as a primary weapon.Machine guns are fully automatic and is a type of mounted or portable firearm, usually designed to fire rounds in quick succession from an ammunition belt or a large-capacity magazine, typically at a rate of several hundred rounds per minute. Mostly used in Zombie Mods, Zombie Scenario, Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch. QBB-95 :Main article: QBB-95 QBB-95 is a Chinese light machine gun that fires 75 rounds of 5.8×42mm ammunition. It is accurate in long range if fired in burst and has good rate of fire. However, it is not suitable for continuous fire due to its high recoil and spread. QBB-95 is usually used in Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch modes. QBB-95 Extra Magazine :Main article: QBB-95EX QBB-95 Extra Magazine is a modified version of the QBB-95. It shares the same performance except it can load 5 more rounds in its magazine and has 400 rounds as reserved, making it useful in Zombie Mods. M249 :Main article: FN Minimi FN Minimi or M249 for American version, is a light machine gun that fires 100 rounds of 5.56×45mm NATO ammunition. It has greater recoil and bullet spread, making it ineffective in long range. It is usually used by the player in Zombie Scenario Mode. M249 Veteran :Main article: M249 Veteran Veterans version for M249. Fix almost all the performance (damage, accuracy, recoil, rate of fire and weight) and added a new function: Knock. HK23E :Main article: HK 23E HK23E is a light machine gun that is fed with 100 rounds of 5.56 NATO ammunition. It is lighter than M249 by 3% but it has lower firepower by 1%. Plus, it is cheaper than M249 and has shorter reload time. M60E4 :Main article: M60E4 M60E4 is a general purpose machine gun that fires 100 rounds of 7.62 NATO ammunition. It shares most of the M249 properties except it does greater damage, cheaper and shorter reload time. MG36 :Main article: MG36 MG36 is a light machine gun fed with 100 rounds of 5.56 NATO rifle cartridge in a C-MAG drum magazine. When compared to M249, it is a lot cheaper, does higher damage, has lower recoil higher rate of fire, lighter, has the ability to zoom and shorter reload time but it has lower accuracy. Skull-7 :Main article: Skull-7 Skull-7 or M249EX is an anti-zombie version of the M249. It holds 120 rounds of 5.56mm Anti-zombie and 240 rounds as reserve. It deals large amount of damage per bullet to zombies, penetrate the zombie's Kevlar and has the function to zoom. Skull-7 is released alongside with map Chaos and sold for limited time only. Skull-8 '' Main Article: Skull-8'' Skull-8 is an anti-zombie machine gun fed with 120 rounds of 5.56mm Anti-zombie ammunition. It is attached with a light weight axe bayonet under its barrel for emergency melee combat. Its primary fire has superior penetration towards zombie's armor. Skull-6 '' Main Article: Skull-6'' Skull-6 is an anti-zombie machine gun fed with 100 rounds of 5.56mm Anti-zombie and equipped with a sniper scope for long range engagement. Its bullets develops superior penetration and do deadly damage to zombies. When using the scope, it is more accurate but the rate of fire is decreased. MK48 :Main article: MK48 MK48 is a 7.62mm light machine gun designed for US Special forces. It is fed with 120 rounds in an ammo box and comes with a usable scope. This weapon is as light as the HK23 and MG36 and much more powerful than the Skull-7. However, it has very low rate of fire. PKM :Main article: PKM Izmash PKM is a moderate machine gun that is fed with 150 rounds of 7.62 NATO ammunition. It does moderate damage and can be fired in 3-round burst. However, it is expensive, has low fusillade, expensive ammo cost and takes a long time to reload. MG3 :Main article: Rheinmetall MG 3 MG3 is a general purpose machine gun that is fed with 200 rounds of 7.62×51mm NATO ammunition. It has high magazine capacity and rate of fire. It was released same along with Zombie Scenario and widely used in Zombie Mods. M134 Minigun :Main article: M134 Minigun M134 Minigun is a Zombie Mods-exclusive machine gun which fires 200 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It is designed exclusive for zombie battles and less effective in Original, Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch modes. Avalanche :Main article: Avalanche Avalanche is a science fiction machine gun which is fed with 200 rounds of 7.62 NATO bullets in a box magazine. This gun can be freely switched to A mode (High damage, low fire rate) or B mode (Low damage, high fire rate). Balrog-VII :Main article: Balrog-VII BALROG-VII is fed 120 rounds of 7.62mm AHE bullets in a box magazine. This gun is able to shoot out explosive bullets in every 10 shots. Daewoo K3 :Main article: K3 Daewoo Precision Industries K3 is a light machine gun resembling the FN Minimi and uses a standard 5.56 mm NATO cartridge. It has small clip size and low damage in term of a machine gun, but can be enhanced for better performance. This gun replaced the MP5 as spawn primary weapon in Zombie Scenario. Comparisons Category:Weapons